


A New Year with a twist

by SirensLastRites



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, New Years Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensLastRites/pseuds/SirensLastRites
Summary: It's the New Years Day and Nora's birthday. Arthur is up to something and it has to do with his girlfriend Nora who hes been dating for a few months. Hes also got something for her that might put a smile on her face.(I suck at summaries.)





	A New Year with a twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feral21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feral21/gifts), [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



> I wrote this and picked to make it a gift for two people I've talked to a lot lately. I wanted it to be my new gift to them for the New Year and Xmas all in one! I hope they both like it.

Arthur walked into his room from a long day of planning and thinking. As he turned to hang his beloved coat up. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw on his bed. His Nora spread out on the bed and naked but one problem was she was asleep. He smirked as he walked over quietly on the balls of his feet and ran his fingers ever so lightly over her skin.

“ _You sang the sweetest spanish lullabies_.” He whispered into the room as his fingers skimmed her skin and he watched as she twitched and he sighed at the way she looked adorable. It was new year's day and his Nora's birthday. She was the greatest gift he could ever ask for and he knew what he was going to get her. He smiled at the thought as he leaned down and licked her cunts lips. He groaned slightly at the taste of her. She whimpered in her sleep and he smirked against her cunt. Her eyes opened ever so slowly.

Their eyes met in a battle of sleepiness and lustful glaze. He smirked as he went back to eating her out and kept her hips pinned to the bed. As he played with her clit and his fingers were in her cunt playing with her. Her nails dug into his bed as her back bowed off the bed. Just to tease him with her breast cause he was watching them as he ate her out. She moaned his name like it was a dirty little prayer only he could hear. His room was sound proof which he was grateful for.

“Arthurrrrr.” She whined on a single breath and he speed up his sweet torment of her. He kept one hand pinning her to the bed and the other inside her cunt as he licked in time to his thrust inside of her as his tongue and lips worked their magic on her clit. She was close and he knew it. Would he quit before she came? She was worried he was but then he added a third finger and she lost all thought and her mind went clean slate as she came around his fingers. Her broken cries in the room made him groan as he worked her down from her orgasm and his eyes met the steel-blue of her own half lidded eyes. As he sits up and his pulls his fingers from within her cunt he brings them to his mouth and licks them clean as she watches and her eyes go darker as she watches.

“Fuck you Arthur.” She snarled as she watched him and he smirked at her. He grinned at her as he lowered himself above her body and looked into her eyes. Oh his Nora was wild and untamed most of the time and seemed waking her from her short nap was not a smart idea but he don't mind if she clawed his back till it bleed. A little blood never stopped him anyway. If they were on the battlefield they would've fucked on the ground after the fight. Nothing turned her on more than a good battle it seemed.

“That's what I plan on doing darling.” He told her as he rubbed himself against her and felt her hips met his own. He smirked as he lined himself up and thrusted into her and her hands went to his back digging into it. Her chest met his own as he waited on her to grow accustomed to him being inside her. Their breaths mingled as her hips curled into his and he started to thrust into her with a groan and dropping his head onto her shoulder as he moved within her. Her right hand weaved itself into his hair as their bodies moved in sync together.

He grabbed her left arm and brought it from his back as he clasped his hand with hers and thrusted into her as his other hand snaked down between them to play with her clit in time of his thrusts into her. Her eyes closed as their lips met in a kiss and their tongues met in a battle. As their bodies joined together in a dance that they both knew and the orgasms coming up on them faster than either wish. She rips her mouth away and cries his name and he hers. Their hands still held together with her nails biting into his hand while the other is clawing his back as they both let go and fall over that edge to orgasm bliss.

 

* * *

 

_Nine hours later......_

* * *

 

 

Arthur awakens to her half on top of him. He lays there and thinks of the day she came into his life with a grin on his face. He'll never forget that was the day he met the one for him. He looked at his beautiful Nora. Her long dark brown hair with hints of red in the morning sunlight. He ran his hands through her hair as she slightly started to stir to wakefulness. He bit his lip when he heard a mumble of five more minutes from them lips.

As much as he hated it. He had to get up and dressed to make sure her gift was here and waiting for her. He smiled at the thought of what him and a few of her friends had done for her. He looked down at her and then around his room to get a clean jumpsuit on and to get a piece of paper to write a note to her so she don't think he just up and left her alone to do something.

 

* * *

 

_It's three hours later before she makes her way to where he's standing looking out the windows and looking at the Commonwealth down below them._

* * *

 

 

He smiled when he heard her footsteps behind him and turned to see her standing there rubbing her eye at the brightness of light coming in through the windows. He opened his arms and she walked into them and he pulled her the rest of the way into a hug. She nuzzled into his chest and sighed at the smell of him.

“Did you sleep well my love?” He whispered into her ear and she nuzzled more into his chest and mumbled out a quite yes. He bet she was trying to go back to sleep standing up in his arms.

He looked to the door and nodded to the people outside and watched as a little toddler came toddling in. Once the little one saw him, the child smiled brightly and said as loud as the child could.

“Mommy! Daddy!” The little toddler yelled and Nora whipped around and her hand to her mouth as she saw the little toddler standing there with their arms up and waiting for her to bend down and pick them up. He pushed her over to the child and watched how she kneeled and pulled the child into her arms and held him.

“What's the meaning of this Arthur?” She asked quitely with a scared tint to her voice and he stepped up to his small family and held them close to him and whispered into her ear.

“You remember of the female I told you of that I had been with two years ago?” He whispered into her ear and felt her nod against his chin. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“She died giving birth to him. I had Danse flown back to get him for us. I wanted you to meet him and to ask you a very important question. One really big one.” Arthur whispered into her ear and felt her pull back to look him in the eyes and so he got on his knee and pulled out a ring box and opened it. Sitting on the inside was a beautiful sapphire with diamonds around I the band a silver instead of gold. She gasped and tears leaked from her eyes as she smiled through them.

“Will you Nora Ally Jones do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife? The woman I wake up to and fall asleep beside and the woman that will gladly help me through the rough times and the good? Will you help me be a great father to that little boy in your arms and someday to our own children as well?” He asked her and as he was down on his knee he watched how her blue eyes shone with tears that were like diamonds leaking from her eyes.

“Yes Arthur I will marry you!” She cried out happily and he stood up and pulled her into his arms and held his family in his arms. Unknowingly to the young couple their dream for a family of their own had been started as well.

_The greatest New Years gift she had ever had was Arthur and his son named Nathaniel Roger Maxson. They welcomed a daughter named Freya and a son named Lyndon Maxson. They lived happily with their family and had a shocking addon to their family in the form of twins their names were Lillarose and Lucian that were born on New Years day as well._

_A happy New Years from Nora and Arthur's family to yours._

_Have a safe one everyone!_

  



End file.
